onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Brucas
:-''I love you, Lucas Scott.'' :-''I love you too, Brooke Davis.'' ::Brooke and Lucas as friends . Brucas was the fan-given name for the relationship between [[Brooke Davis|'Br'ooke Davis]] and [[Lucas Scott|L'ucas' Scott]]. Once Lucas Scott became part of the Ravens, he immediately caught Brooke's eye and she started flirting with him, despite Lucas' attraction to Peyton Sawyer. However, after Brooke called Lucas for help after Peyton got drugged at a college party, the two spent the night together and Lucas got to know Brooke, seeing a new side of her. They eventually formed a relationship after Lucas chose her over Peyton. However, they broke up after Lucas began a secret affair with Peyton, causing lots of strife. Little over a year later, despite many up and downs, they began a meaningful relationship although it ended the same way when Peyton admitted she loves Lucas and they eventually grow apart. Even after their breakup, they remained great friends as Lucas went on to marry Peyton. Timeline Season 1 After joining the basketball team, Brooke develops feelings for Lucas, and after a failed attempt at seducing him, realizes that he is very different from other boys, saying that she wants a steady, reliable boyfriend. After Peyton rebuffs him, the two start dating and he chooses Brooke over Peyton. Soon after though, Peyton and Lucas realize their feelings for one another and begin a secret affair beyond Brooke's back (although they don't sleep together). When they reveal the affair to Brooke it ends both their relationship and Brooke's friendship with Peyton. As a result, when she has a pregnancy scare, she lies to him telling him she's pregnant. However, he soon learns she lied. Season 2 Although still suffering from a broken heart, Brooke and Lucas become friends again and Lucas begins to fall in love with Brooke even though she is dating Felix Taggaro. When Brooke is about to leave for California for the summer after splitting with Felix, Lucas finally tells her how he feels. She is stunned and at the same time shattered, leaving him alone in tears. Season 3 Still worried about getting her heart broken again, Brooke agrees to get back together with Lucas on the condition that they are non-exclusive and continue to see other people. During a party, he tells her, "I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis." At the fantasy boy draft, in an attempt to get back at Rachel Gatina she chooses Chris Keller, leaving Lucas angry with her. Feeling she has no hope with Lucas, she sleeps with Chris. Lucas is furious at Brooke, leaving the pair heartbroken. She later gives Lucas the 82 letters she wrote to him whilst on vacation. He forgives her and the two begin dating exclusively. Brooke and Lucas grow much closer after the school shooting and Brooke helps him piece his life back together. However when Peyton reveals to Brooke that she has feelings for Lucas, yet again, Brooke is enraged once again, and promptly ends her friendship with a shattered Peyton. During a dance with Lucas at Nathan and Haley's vow renewal, he lets it slip that Peyton kissed him during the school shooting because he assumed she already knew about it. Brooke is enraged at first, and they have a massive fight in which she tells him that has he never "let her all the way in", but in the episode ends with Lucas and Brooke sharing a meaningful kiss. Season 4 After a supposed "pregnancy scare" Brooke decides she needs time to herself and breaks up with Lucas, feeling like they have grown too far apart. Lucas tries to get her back. When Peyton asks him who he wants by his side when all his dreams come true, he replies Brooke. Brooke acts immaturely towards him and eventually Lucas stops his pursuit of her, telling her, "I'm not the guy for you, Brooke Davis." This ends the romantic relationship between Lucas and Brooke, though they remain good friends then on. Missing Years Three years after graduation, Lucas goes to see Brooke in New York after he breaks up with Peyton. They talk about how Peyton rejected Lucas' proposal and he shows Brooke the ring, which she tries on. After trying it on, everyone thinks they're engaged and they are rewarded with free drinks. When they get back to Lucas' hotel room he kisses her drunkenly and invites her to stay the night. Despite still having mild feelings for him, she pulls away, knowing it is just the drink talking. Season 5 Brooke returns to Tree Hill and encourages Peyton and Lucas to get back together. Lucas and Brooke remain on good terms and she even befriends his new fiancee Lindsey, without any jealousy. He helps her out with raising a new foster child, a baby girl named Angie. Season 6 Brooke is one of the three possible people Lucas calls to get married in Vegas (although he ultimately chooses Peyton). They are as close as ever and he encourages her relationship with Julian. She is the godmother to his daughter, Sawyer, and Peyton's maid of honor at his wedding. Memorable episodes *1x03 - Lucas and Brooke speak for the first time *1x08 - Lucas first shows an interest in Brooke while taking care of Peyton *1x09 - Lucas and Brooke have their first date and first kiss *1x10 - Lucas rejects Peyton's confession in favor of Brooke. They have sex for the first time *1x15 - Brooke and Lucas break up after she finds out Lucas has been cheating on her with Peyton. *2x23 - Lucas confesses his feelings for Brooke before she leaves for the summer *3x02 - Lucas tells her he plans to fight for her and wants a real relationship *3x09 - Lucas forgives Brooke for sleeping with Chris and they begin a real relationship *3x22 - Lucas tells Brooke he kissed Peyton. This results in a massive argument at Nathan and Haley's vow renewal which, in turn, causes Brooke to question Lucas' feelings for her. *4x01 - Brooke ends her relationship with Lucas, as they have drifted too far apart. *4x08 - Lucas and Brooke go on one last date, but later both realize it was a mistake *5x18 - Lucas is there to comfort Brooke who is devastated when she has to leave Angie. Trivia *In Season 1, Lucas chooses Brooke over Peyton. Brooke is his first girlfriend in the show. *Brooke is the godmother and partial namesake of Lucas' daughter, Sawyer Brooke Scott. *They are James Lucas Scott's godparents. *In I Forgot to Remember to Forget, during their false engagement, Brooke said that they would have two boys and one girl. Later, Lucas has one daughter with his wife, Peyton Sawyer. Brooke has two sons with her husband, Julian Baker. *Over the course of their relationship, they referred to each other as "Boyfriend" and "Pretty Girl". *Mark Schwahn, and many of the cast members have stated that Brucus was suppose to be the endgame. However due to the breakdown in the personal relationship of Chad Michael Murray and Sophia Bush plans were changed to the original concept. *Chad Michael Murray and Sophia Bush have both stated that they ship the relationship. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships